


Now That She's Gone Away

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That She's Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Ringo Starr

Maya had been a part of Sam’s life for the majority of it. From being seated together at the academy to working together in Manchester. She hadn’t always been a love interest, of course. Their friendship was deep and personal and had remained so even when the sex aspect came into play. Even when they weren’t together romantically, they became two parts of the same brain. Sam was the logic and Maya was the emotion.

Not that Maya couldn’t be logical sometimes, she was very good at detaching herself from cases that really hit home, particularly when she was out in the field.

On a similar note, Sam could also be a very emotional person. Underneath the rule abiding exterior was a little boy who had never known his father and felt that fact deeply.

Together, they were an unstoppable police duo. Sam didn’t believe he could ever have a better working relationship than what he had with Maya.

Then 1973 happened. More specifically, Gene Hunt happened.

At first, Sam had felt the loss of Maya’s support and wasn’t sure what he would do without it. He hadn’t been willing to let someone else in the same way he had let Maya in. Once Sam had gotten past the gruff and unforgiving exterior, he found a kindred soul in Gene.

It wasn’t the same sort of relationship, although it was just as deep and personal -- in a manly, 1973 sort of way where nobody revealed their emotions yet those involved knew them anyway.

Sam and Gene were the best when they were on their own. Together, they were certainly a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X__mMmc9PAw
> 
> What am I gonna be  
> What am I gonna say  
> What am I gonna do  
> Now that she's gone away  
> Now that she's gone away
> 
> Where am I gonna go?  
> What am I gonna say?  
> Where am I gonna turn  
> Now that she's gone away  
> Now that she's gone away
> 
> And here comes midnight  
> What didnt I do right  
> Didn't I love with everything I am?
> 
> I can still hear her,  
> But I'm no where near her -  
> One thing i'll never understand.
> 
> How'm I gonna sleep  
> How do I face the day  
> How do I carry on?  
> Now that she's gone away  
> Now that she's gone away
> 
> Why did it take so long?  
> Why it's hard to say
> 
> Why did I...
> 
> Now that she's gone away  
> Now that she's gone away
> 
> It's half past midnight!  
> But i still don't feel right.  
> Right now I'm ready to move on.  
> It's time to move on, now that she's gone.
> 
> Awwwwwwww!
> 
> I know what I'm gonna be  
> I know what I'm gonna say  
> Now that she's gone away  
> Now that she's gone away
> 
> She's gone  
> She's gone away  
> She's gone  
> Now that she's gone away  
> She's gone  
> She's gone away  
> She's gone!


End file.
